


Home is Where the Fire is

by wolfriver777



Series: LU short fics [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Fire, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfriver777/pseuds/wolfriver777
Summary: Small live write I did in the LU discord, it was based on my current experience with Breath of the Wild so far.Barely edited 👉👉
Series: LU short fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Home is Where the Fire is

**Author's Note:**

> Small live write I did in the LU discord, it was based on my current experience with Breath of the Wild so far.
> 
> Barely edited 👉👉

The flame crackled softly in front of Wild. He stared into it intensely. It was as if it was the only thing in his world. The dark night sky behind him, he paid no mind to. The only thing in his world was the fire as he waited. 

"Goddesses damn, you must be in love with the fire, especially with how you use it in battle." teased Legend. 

This brought Wild out of his trance. He gave himself a few seconds to solidly blink before turning to Legend. A questioning look on Wild's face rested well as he turned to Legend who sat by Warriors who had a curious look on his face with the conservation starting up.

Wild slowly blinked at Legend waiting for him to elaborate. Wild's back now faced against the fire. His trance of safety gone. "Why do you like fire so much Wild?" asked Warriors deciding to get his question in before Legend could start. 

"It's safe." answered Wild. His voice is still rough and groggy from lack of use. Legend raised an eyebrow. "How is _fire_ , of all things safe?" Legend retorted. He sat up straighter now intrigued by what one of the more quiet heroes had to say.

Wild remained quiet for a few seconds before sighing. "It is safe as it works as a waiting spot. It protects me as it protects you and everyone else here. It keeps us warm when we are cold, it feeds us and it kills for us." 

"It does do a lot of thing for us." agreed Warriors shrugging softly. Legend hummed, that ending the conversation. 

Wild turned back around to gaze into the fire's flames again. The bright flames were the light of his Hyrule and if the others didn't understand or appreciate that. It was okay. The fire would remain the light of Hyrule even when his time was to come. Fire always burned but one's mind and being does not.


End file.
